technologfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Raven4522/I need to get away from my family.
Before I start: All previous blog posts do NOT apply to the blog I'm starting now and will be deleted in the course of a month- reasoning for this is because they're piles of cringe. Hey everyone. I've decided to actually use this blog for my personal life and events. I'd also like to put all my thoughts in when I'm depressed. Like now. This week, I was at my grandparents house while my mom and 2 younger siblings (which are a pain in the ass) are at the diabetes camp "Rainbow". I really like doing this to finally get away from my immediate family and spend quality time alone with my grandparents, which is rare. I've been doing all this for 10 years now and this marks the 10th year I've made trips to this house. My grandparents adore me and love me as much as possible, I respect that. However, I see something in them that makes me feel like they are quickly losing trust in me, much like my parents are as well. I'm a teenager, yes, but I'm not the one munching on Cheetos on a couch listening to rap music and cussing every single day. If you think I'm that, please just freaking go away. However sometime during the week I see my grandpa in general has a tight mood sometimes. As I was eating some snacks before I went to bed last night, he fussed at my grandma and then told me "ARE YOU OFFENDED?" I denied, then he told me he wasn't allowed to talk to me. That made my cry internally as I was not aware what was happening. As I'm writing this, today is his 81st birthday. (Hey Poppy, if you are happening to read this, I wish you a happy birthday.) I wished him a happy birthday this morning and we gave each other a hug, as I needed it from the other night. Tonight, we went to Chillis and I was making all sorts of jokes with him and having a good time. We went home, then I borrowed his iPhone from him. He then told me to come downstairs with it- HOWEVER: I heard him murmur something to the words of "That child is an idiot." I don't know if that is true, however I'm still relying on that. I had some ice cream and he said this will be his last birthday celebration. A bunch of thoughts crossed my mind: Is he done? Will he do something bad to himself? I mean, I'm assuming he has some sort of anger issues, however I never knew he would say something like that. This worries me a lot. I love my grandparents as they are really nice to just sit back with. And the rest of the summer- I only have 18 free days left. Tomorrow I'm going back home (NOOOOOOOO) and then there's 1 day and boom, ANOTHER VACATION rather to San Antonio which is 3 hours away. Can't I just relax for the summer because I never get to do crap in the school time? ''After that "vacation" there's about 8 more days and well- BronyCon time- which is the only thing I'm looking foward to. After Baltimore, there's exactly 10 more days to shape up for school and start screaming at my classmates to shut the fuck up. YAAAAAY. >:/ '''I NEED A BREAK HERE PEOPLE' Category:Blog posts